Forgotten in Love
by SecretoftheEnchanted
Summary: Fiske is dead. Amy, Dan, and Nellie are headed to Santa Barbara for his funeral. At San Francisco Airport, something tragic happens to Amy. Nobody knows where she is after the incident. Where is she? Who is with her? 5 years later, it is all revealed.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This chapter was made possible thanks to My Heart of Blue. Thank you to all the supporters of this story: Hello2323, Sorry I Just Did, Evanescence456, Alix Jade, and RageRunsStill.**

**~Prologue~**

_Fiske Cahill, 1:55 pm Santa Barbara, California_

As odd as his reputation was to most people in the outside world, Fiske Cahill held his breath and dunked his head into his swimming pool. Indoor and heated, of course. Although, it felt a bit strange to him, he needed some downtime from reality, like relaxing. And relaxing in his pool was something a Cahill of his power hardly ever did.

Weird was often the word any average stranger that's laid eyes on him used to describe a man of his age. Black clothing in the winter time, the summer time, fall, and spring. But they didn't know the half of it.

It was the Vespers. Actually, both the Cahills and the Vespers that have been tiring him out. While part of the Madrigals was trying to unite the family, the other part was constantly training and stopping only the most minor of Vesper attacks, which weren't that minor at all. Sometimes, both situations would happen at the same time. And Fiske, being the leader of the Madrigals, was always torn between which situation to attend to.

Fiske lifted his head out of the water and breathed deeply several times, forcing himself to calm down. Today was a day of relaxation, not fussing and worrying.

He thought again about his great niece and nephew, Amy and Dan. They were so much stronger than he. Even today. Amy even sometimes acted as the adult for him, while he shrank back into the shadows, where he was most comfortable. Where he belonged.

It was sad day to realize a couple of kids acted as better leaders. It made Fiske feel sorry for Amy and Dan, and angry at himself.

Fiske looked down at his own reflection in the water. He swatted at it, as if it would go away.

_You utter failure._

A muffled voice sounded through an intercom speaker. Bob, his butler, spoke on the other end. "May I offer you some punch, sir?" he asked in his sophisticated and polite British accent.

Fiske punched the red little button on the wall and answered in a tired voice, "Well, what else is there to live for?"

"Very well, sir."

Fiske released the red button and rubbed his forehead. Somehow, he felt nervous. Today was not the right day for any type of relaxation.

_Calm down._

He was not a child anymore. Grace is gone. The children have one more destiny to fulfill, and it was his job to make sure they do just that.

He submerged his head in the water once again, this time, concentrating on the sound of nothingness in his ears. Getting Amy and Dan through the clue hunt might've been a challenge, but relaxing seemed to be even more impossible.

Just when he thought he was finally relaxed, Fiske Cahill felt a hand tug hard at his hair that his head went out of the water and his whole body went flying across the room. He felt pain shoot up his head and his back as he hit the cold hard floor. He stood up weakly and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

A masked man was standing on the other side of the pool from him. Only now did Fiske realized that he was thrown across the room with one hand.

Suddenly, three masked people crashed through the windows and landed in front of Fiske. They charged towards him like the speed of lightning.

_Vespers! _Fiske thought in alarm.

But he reacted quickly. One Vesper that was charging towards him from his right had his foot in the air in a super kick that would land on Fiske's face in a matter of seconds. Fiske grabbed the Vesper's foot, and with all his might, threw him against the wall. Another Vesper coming from his left was the size of a giant boulder. He had his hand knotted into a fist, which was positioned to smash against Fiske's head. Fiske grabbed his arm and threw him down towards the ground. The Vesper landed on the edge of the pool and his weight tipped him towards the water. He landed in the water with a splash, just as another Vesper jumped across the swimming pool towards Fiske. Fiske kicked the Vesper the hardest he could manage. He landed in the water on his belly.

Fiske had managed to put down three of the Vespers in seconds, but there was still one more Vesper. He started towards the fourth Vesper agent in fury.

_This. Has. To. Stop. _

In the few moments he had before taking all the Vespers down, thoughts of Amy and Dan, the Madrigals, and Grace's hopes and dreams flew about in his head.

Then, a fifth Vesper hopped in front of him holding a gun. Fiske stopped running. The Vesper held up the gun to Fiske's head.

It was all ending here. Just when he started getting close to Amy and Dan, when he started doing something better with his life. He wish he could do more with his life.

_It's up to Amy and Dan now. _

The Vesper put his finger on the trigger.

And pulled.

In the kitchen, Bob heard several splashes in the water. Seems like Master Cahill has finally tried to enjoy himself and went swimming. He poured some punch into a pitcher and into a glass and placed them on a tray.

As Bob carried the tray and made his way to the indoor pool, he heard a loud bang, like a gun firing. Bob quickened his pace. He turned a corner and saw the giant canopy doors that led to the indoor pool.

Bob opened it and found shattered glass all over the floor. But it wasn't as horrrific as what was floating in the water.

Blood. And Fiske's body.

Bob widened his eyes. Then he smiled. He took his bowtie and put it to his mouth. He spoke into the microphone hidden inside it.

"Mission accomplished."


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter was made possible thanks to Hello2323, Sorry I just Did, The Cahill-DemiGod Witch, OMG-Kittens, and DeviousDragons. Thanks tot he supoorters of this story : RgeRunsStill, Evanescence456, and My Heart of Blue.**

~Ian~

A light meal at the Kabra mansion was all Ian and his sister Natalie needed to get themselves up and going. Right after eating, they went upstairs to their rooms and started packing their clothes for the trip to Santa Barbara in California.

Ian closed the door behind him as he entered his room and started putting the things that he'd need into the bags he had already laid out. Outdoor clothes went in the duffel bag shoes in a smaller bag, and others/important things in the big pull-along luggage.

Half an hour later, he was finished. When he listened closely, he could still hear something in Natalie's room, which meant that his sister wasn't finished packing. He just hoped they wouldn't miss their flight.

He double-checked his things to make sure he had all that he needed. When he was sure he got everything, he went to his balcony to enjoy one last view of the twinkling London nightlights.

_Wonderful_, he thought as he saw several lights blinking together, forming letters. Wonderful like someone he knew

...who had long reddish-brown hair...

...fair skin...

...a radiant smile...

...and sparkling, intelligent, blazing jade green eyes...

_ Who's amazing as amazing can be_, he thought. _She's absolutely perfect._

After a second of being amused by what his mental voice just said, his Kabra traits came back again. _But she's an orphan! And a peasant! A really smart and beautiful peasant, that is..._

"Ian!" Natalie's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Time to go!"

"Oh, right," he said quickly, getting his bags. He left his room and met his sister at the top of the stairs.

They exchanged glances. "Well," he sighed, "how do you suggest we get our luggage down without causing such a racket?"

~Amy~

_ Where is that boy? How can one eleven year old get lost so easily?_ Amy thought frantically as she searched for her ninja-obsessed brother in the crowded airport.

"Dang it Dan, when I find you, you are so in trouble!" She muttered to herself. The au pair Nellie had gone to the little ladies room and so it was up to Amy to find her little brother.

She whipped her head around, looking for her brother. Finally she spotted his dirty blonde hair in a candy store.

_Of course_ she thought dryly as she stalked over to him, she grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the candy store but not before he bought a handful of Doritos. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go, Amy!" he complained as she pulled him out.

*On the Plane*

"Dan, I can't believe you made us almost miss the flight!" Amy scolded her little brother.

"Hey sorry, they had Doritos." Dan said, spraying Amy with bits of Doritos.  
>Amy made a face and wiped the Doritos off her face "Don't talk while you're eating! It's disgusting! I swear, a donkey had more manners than you!"<br>"Whatever." Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, unless they were having a sale on iTunes gift cards, you have no excuse." Nellie also reprimanded.

Dan sighed, "Everyone's a critic."

"Real original Dan, you got that from SpongeBob." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Pfft, whatever, I got my ninja moves." Dan scoffed. Amy and Nellie both rolled their eyes. They put their carry-ons in the overhead compartment and took a seat in the window row.

"I call window!" Amy and Dan both yelled at the same time. Then they began to argue "You got the window last time!"  
>"No, you did!"<br>"Dan, I specifically remember you hogging the window seat the last time!"  
>"No, it was you!"<p>

"Hey kiddos hurry up and decide, you're holding up the line here." Nellie told them, gazing at the line forming behind them.

"Fine, Dan can have it." Amy said giving up, "But don't expect a gift on your birthday." She muttered. Dan just stuck her tongue out at her, which she gladly returned.

*One hour later*

Amy never expected the plane ride to be this boring. There was nothing interesting to read in the in-flight magazine, and the food didn't taste that good, so she just decided to watch the clouds outside the airplane window.  
>She was on her way to Santa Barbara, on her way to see her relatives and everyone she cared about especially a certain someone...<br>with perfect dark skin, glittering amber eyes, and a smirk that's both annoying and somehow cute at the same time.  
><em>Stop it, Amy<em>, she scolded herself._ Remember, he tried to kill you, Dan, and Alistair in Korea! He's a worthless, power-hungry, conceited, rich, supermegafoxyawesomehot WHOA WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?_

She blinked, snapping herself out of the thought_. I did not just think that I did not just think that I did not just think that_

_But he really is...never mind._

*One hour later*

Two hours since take-off and Amy Cahill was now the most annoyed person in the whole world, she, unlike Dan and Nellie, was a light sleeper. Every time she settled down for a nap the kid behind her would start kicking the seat, Dan snickered and gave the kid a thumbs-up. Amy glared at him but glaring at her brother did not solve her problem, after two hours of this she had finally snapped and shouted at the kid to stop. The kid burst into tears and his mother glared at her as did many of the passengers

"B-but...I-I...he-kicked...oh never mind" she stuttered, sitting back into her seat. Nellie had plugged in her iPod and was listening to music full-blast; she was out of Amy's reach now. Sighing she pulled out her own iPod and sorted through pictures of her, Dan and Uncle Fiske. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she displayed a picture taken on the day the clue hunt ended. Nellie, Amy, Dan and Fiske were smiling up at the camera, their arms around each other. Dan peeked over his sister's shoulders at the picture and smiled sadly, remembering the good 'ole days.

~Dan~

Dan remembered that day, only a month after the hunt, where he had pulled a prank on the Kabra's.

*Flashback*

For Dan Cahill, hearing the Kabra siblings cry out death threats, bloody murder and for someone to call their lawyers was probably the best wakeup call he could ever get. Well not the lawyer part.

He grinned deviously as he got up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Morning Saladin. How are you on this fine morning?" Dan asked, stroking the cat's silky fur.

_Mrrp?_ The cat meowed as if to say _What's got you so cheery today?_ Dan just laughed and leisurely got out of bed. He quickly changed into a Ninja Gaiden tee shirt and jeans. He brushed his hair and teeth and walked over to the Kabra's room where he was presented with one of the most amusing scenes ever.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS TO MY HAIR!"

"YOUR HAIR! MY HAIR IS MORE IMPORTANT!"

"NO NATALIE MINE IS! SOMEONE GET MY LAWYER ON THE PHONE!"

"FORGET THE LAWYERS IAN! GET SOMEONE TO FIX. MY. HAIR!"

That was the loud conversation between the now bright purple-haired siblings. Dan couldn't help but crack up. Before he was upset that Amy had insisted that they stay with them at Grace's mansion for a while until they could get their situations under control but now . . . totally worth the pain.

He had snuck into their bathrooms the day before yesterday and had switched ALL their hair products with purple hair dye. So it would pretty permanent.

His sister suddenly walked in, looking very angry. See, when awake, Amy was nervous and shy but when woken up, she could get very mad.

"What in Pete's sake is all the yelling about? Someone people enjoy sleep and sani-" She suddenly stopped in her rant, looking at Ian's hair. Then she burst out laughing. When she saw Natalie's hair, she laughed even more.

"It's not funny!" Ian retorted, looking at his hair from all angles.

"Y-Yes it is." She managed out, not even acknowledging the name.

_Plan well done,_ Dan thought to himself, walking out with a victorious smile.

*End Flashback*  
>Dan smiled despite himself "I can still hear Ian and Natalie screaming 'MY HAIR! MY HAIR! GET MY LAWYER ON THE PHONE!"<p>

~Amy~

Amy cracked a small smile "I have to say, that might've been you best prank yet" Dan faked wiping a tear from his eyes "Thanks you, that means a lot coming from you"  
>Amy rolled her eyes "Dork" she muttered.<p>

"Bookworm"

"Geek"

"Nerd"

"Doofus"

Dan took a deep breath and screwed up his face and hissed "Cobra Lover"

Amy's face turned red, she blinked many times before glaring at Dan and turning away from him. She put away her iPod and pulled out her book, Pride and Prejudice and started reading. Blocking everyone out as she drifted off into another a world.

Dan rolled his eyes and turned away from his sister, he had a feeling that this would be a quiet flight to California; he pulled out his PS3 and started playing. If only both siblings had turned and paid attention to the man sitting across from them, observing them then maybe they would have been able to stop the great tragedy that would hit the Cahill Family. If only...

*Later on*

The plane landed successfully at the airport. Everybody scrambled to get their belongings together.

"Dan be careful! Don't hurt anyone! Don't hurt yourself more importantly!" Amy said as Dan bounced around a bit hyper.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Amy, I'm not emo." He said a bit jittery.

Nellie gave him appointed look, "That's a stereotype." She reprimanded.

"Hey sorry." Dan said, putting his hands up.

"Dan, help me with this bag." Amy said, reaching up to get one of their bags down. Dan scooted over and helped her. They brought down a black bag that was heavily locked.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Man, this guy sure likes his privacy." He muttered.

"That would be mine thank you." A man said from behind them. The Cahill siblings turned around and came face to face with a tall man, wearing a black trench coat and a navy fedora hat. His steel blue eyes were warm and inviting but Amy sensed something off about him. He had a chiseled face and soft stubble.

"Oh sorry, here you go." Amy said, handing the man his bag.

"Thank you, have a nice day." He said, tipping his hat and then walking away.

Amy turned to Dan, "Did he seem a little off to you?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Seemed fine to me."  
>Amy studied the man, her eyes narrowed. She shrugged "I guess you're right. He seems nice enough."<p>

"Come on kiddos! Time to get off this plane!" Nellie called. Amy and Dan scrambled to get their bags and followed Nellie off the plane.


End file.
